fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Triple Hearts Precure!
Triple Hearts Precure! is the fourteenth and final Precure series created by Japanesenerd247, with the help of Yoshi0001 and PrettyPreppy~. The story consists of three girls with the same personality of the users and them becoming Precure! Story Once upon a time.... There was the incredible island known as Peace Island, home to love and, of course, peace. There was no ruler, but the powerful Cure Heaven kept peace and harmony over the island, until the evil Nikushimi and her friends stole all but three Heartful Stones, three multi-colored stones that unlock the power of someone's good heart. So, the Heartful Stones were sent to Earth in hopes of the Precure eventually rescuing both worlds from evil. Characters Shizuka Sakakibara (榊原静 ''Sakakibara Shizuka)- '''Cure Flash '(キュアフラッシュ ''Kyuafurasshu) Shizuka is a 13 year-old girl who is mostly quiet, and loves to spend time on the computer. Shizuka can be described as shy, loveable, spunky, serious, and smart. As Cure Flash, she has the power of music and flowers, and her colors are teal, magenta, and indigo. Her finishing attack is Flash Flower Performance, but with the others, it becomes Triple Heart Ultra Burst. Her upgraded attack is Shiny Daisy Rockin'. Her dual attack with Cure Jewel is Twin Heart Sparkling. '''Ono Haruna (大野 はるな) '- Cure Jewel '(キュアジュエル Kyua Jueru) Haruna is a happy, cheerful 13 year old who some might call "Anime Obssesive". Harun although does have a quick temper as sometimes might upset Shizuka without even realizing. She although does loves to draw but basically is terrible at painting. Haruna's alter ego is Cure Jewel, her powers are based around light and her theme colors are white, light pink and lavender. Her finisher is Jewelful Wall, but later it is upgrade to Triple Heart Twinkling Forcefield. Her attack with Cure Flash is Twin Heart Sparkling. Dream (夢 Dorīmu) - Kihoshi Yume '(夢喜則 Kihoshi Yume'') - 'Cure Ginga '(キュアギンガ Kyua Ginga) First appearing as a human named Yume, she is a tomboyish girl who loves sports, but can't pick one to play. Yume is also an energetic girl who doesn't do very well in school but makes up for it with her kind personality. It was later revealed that she is actually a squirrel-like fairy named '''Dream, who was sent to assist the other two Cures. She later becomes a Cure herself, Cure Ginga. Her powers are related to stars and her theme colors are yellow and orange. Her finisher is Ginga Starlight, but is later upgraded to Dreaming Ginga Starlight. Aquatic Cascade ' ( アクアティックカスケード Akuatikku Kasukēdo'') A mysterious Cure-like warrior who joins the Cures later on. Her powers are related to the sea and her theme colors are blue, light pink and white. Her finisher with the Conch Harp in heart Mode is Heartful Flood, and when in Star Mode, Starry Tsunami. Mascots 'Jewelry '(宝石 Juerī) 'Sparkle '(輝く Supakuru) Kingdom of Hatred ''Nikushimi (ニクシミ'')'' The leader of the Kingdom of Hatred. She is cold-hearted and merciless, as well as a hater for everything! In the final episode, she is revealed to be Cure Nightfall, the cure of the starry night, before being corrupt with power. Kanashimi (カナシミ'')'' Nikushimi's clone, created by the one and only. Kanashimi is the ruler of sadness, and is so depressed about life, but she has other hidden emotions. Butaki (ブタキ'')'' Nikushimi's head general. As his name suggests, he is a huge pig ("Buta" means "pig"). He loves sweets and attention, which annoys Nikushimi sometimes. Kurohato (クロハト'')'' The main monster of the series. He is created by turning someone's pure heart into a Black Heart, and causing them to do bad things. Once they develop enough negative energy from the people they hurt, their heart becomes Kurohato. Kuro means black, and hato means heart, so Kurohato means "black heart". Items Heartful Pact '' The Cures' main transformation device. They enter their Heartbeat Brooch and draw a heart with their stylus. Then, they say, "Precure! Unlock my heart!" The eight button glow fast (one at a time), then the corresponding button glows. ''Heartful Brooch The Cure's item used for transforming. After transforming, the brooches are in different locations. Weapons PreCo Mic Cure Flash's main weapon. She uses this to perform her attack Flash Flower Performance. Ginga Sword '' Cure Ginga's main weapon. She uses this to perform both of her attacks. ''PreCo Rod Cure Flash's upgraded weapon. Conch Harp Aquatic Cascade's main wepaon. it has two interchangable modes; Star Mode and Heart Mode. ''Gem Shield '' Cure Jewel's main wepaon. She uses it to perform all her attacks. Category:Hearts Themed Series Category:Collaboration Fanseries Category:Yoshi0001